It Doesn't Matter Anyway
by One Lovely Morning
Summary: Fabian,being the tosser he is,wasn't man enough to ask Nina to be his girlfriend after Prom.It's a week later,and he only has a few days to ask her before term ends.He wants everything to be perfect,but he has to realize that it doesn't matter anyways.


Hello all! Thank you for selecting my one shot to read :) Reviews, although a hassle as they can be to readers, are greatly appreciated ;)

~One Lovely Morning

I do not own House of Anubis.

* * *

><p>Fabian paced his room back and forth, nervously biting his bottom lip.<p>

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered to himself, quite at a loss. He'd _finally_ gotten the courage to ask Nina to go on a date with him. She wasn't his _girlfriend_ yet, but they were going on a date. He planned to ask her tonight. But how? And where?

When Nina'd asked where they'd be going, Fabian had told her it was a surprise. Nina's cheeks became rosy and she smiled, saying she'd see him tonight. She swiftly kissed his cheek, leaving him standing in the entry way of Anubis House grinning like a fool.

He wanted tonight to be perfect. But girls weren't exactly his area of expertise, seeing he'd only ever managed the friend zone with them. But with Nina...he cared for her too much to screw this up, so he put much thought. If it didn't go well...would she say no? Would he go the whole summer holiday wondering if she'd have said yes if he had done things better?

He eventually flopped down on his bed and let out a loud sigh.

"You okay, mate?" Mick asked with a laugh. Fabian shot up, not even realizing Mick had been sitting on his bed bouncing a basketball.

"Oh-well...sure," he lied. Mick was his best mate, but he knew if he confided this to him, he'd never hear the end of it.

"You're worse at lying than your girlfriend," Mick chuckled.

"She's not my girlfriend," Fabian said, his voice a mixture of sadness and frustration.

"Oh...well...I just assumed that, you know, last week after Prom..." Mick raised an eyebrow.

"No," Fabian groaned, running his hands down his face in definite frustration. "I asked her to go on a date with me tonight, though, and that's when I want to ask her...I just don't know _where _to take her..."

_"Oh no..."_ Fabian thought to himself, immediately regretting telling Mick.

"Oh _really__?_" Mick got up and approached Fabian with a devilish grin. "Ickle Fabikins is taking a Nina on a _date?_"

Fabian just shot daggers at Mick, not wanting this abuse.

"Well, he's finally a man!" Mick pronounced in a loud, mocking voice.

"Who?" Jerome popped in through open door, throwing an apple up and down in his hand.

"Fabian," Mick grinned.

"Never thought _that_ would happen..." Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up," Fabian huffed.

"But what fun would that be?" Alfie appeared out of now where.

"Exactly. So, how'd Fabian enter his manhood?" Jerome asked, inviting himself to sit on Fabian's desk chair, swinging it backwards and placing his legs on either side of the back. His arms rested on the back's top, chin buried in them with an "I'm listening" expression shot towards Mick. Alfie hung in the doorway, his expression matching his partner in crime's.

"_Fabian,_" Mick started, "will be taking a certain American out on a date. Tonight."

"Finally," Jerome groaned. "Took you long enough, Rutter."

"What are you two doing? Going to a library?" Alfie mocked.

"He doesn't know," Mick laughed. "But I wouldn't be surprised..."

"I say...the zombie film festival," Alfie stated firmly.

"Pass..." Fabian gave him an 'are you _insane?_' look.

"Movie?" Mick suggested. The other boys decided it was their duty to make this decision, obviously thinking Fabian couldn't do it being the nerd he was at times.

"Too cliche..." Jerome said, "he needs to do something good or else he'll never get her and we'll have a heartbroken American, an blonde on a killing spree, and Fabian looking like even more of an idiot than he already does..."

"True," Mick said, cutting off Fabian's protest.

The boys spent a good half an hour brain storming, not giving Fabian any say. Finally, he just left the room and walked over to the kitchen. He didn't even think they noticed.

Grabbing a pear, Fabian leaned against the kitchen's island counter in thought. Gazing over into the living room, he saw Nina cuddled up in a chair reading a book. Suddenly, she glanced up and saw Fabian looking at her. She sent a small smile, followed by a blush. Fabian finally realized what was going on and gasped a bit, quickly looking down. He glanced up one more time only for things to repeat themselves.

"Fabian!" a voice hissed from the door to the hallway. He broke his brief gaze with Nina and looked over, seeing Amber crouched down at the doorway.

"Uhm...Amber? What-what are you...doing?"

"I need to talk with you!" She hissed, standing up straight and forcefully tugging him by the arm out of the kitchen.

"What?" he asked, still shaken from the tugging.

"Where are you taking Nina tonight? She won't tell me!" Amber whined.

"Even _I_ don't know," Fabian sighed.

And they were off.

Amber threw a fit, and went through a whole speech about how he shouldn't ask until he knows, and how he should follow some dating book Amber made. He just couldn't handle it.

* * *

><p>It seemed like anywhere he went to be alone and think that day, he was constantly harassed about what he was doing for his and Nina's date.<p>

Finally, Fabian took refuge on the side of the house, slumping down in the grass. He thought about all the date ideas suggested to him...

1) Movies

2) Library

3) Into town

4) A bus ride (Alfie...)

5) Dinner

6) A walk

Fabian had had enough of these suggestions. They just weren't...perfect...enough.

And then it hit him.

* * *

><p>He paced the entry way at 8:26 PM that night just like he had that morning. He was more nervous than ever, and he knew the rest of the house stood in the living room wondering where they were going, which was much pressure to him.<p>

Right on time at 8:30, Nina started to come down the stairs. Fabian stopped breathing.

She wore a simple outfit, only jeans and a blue sweater. Fabian was in awe all the same.

"Hi," Nina giggled a bit.

No answer.

"Ready?" she asked, the giggling still evident.

No answer.

She took his hand.

"Oh-well, yeah, let's go," Fabian's face turned as red as a rose petal. Briefly letting go of her hand, he opened the doors out of the entry way and "mud room" for her. Once they were outside, he started to reach for her hand, but Nina met him half way there.

_"You're such an idiot," _he told himself.

"So where are we going?" Nina asked, curiosity swimming in her eyes as she looked towards him. He could feel her thumb gently stroking his hand, and he couldn't help but grin.

"You'll see."

Fabian's surprise was just over a nearby hill. He'd decided to be simplistic, and spread out a blanket for star gazing. It was a clear night so far, so things were set to be perfect.

"Well, we're-" Fabian started, but suddenly, thunder clapped above them. Rain poured down from the sky.

"Oh!" Nina gasped. Fabian wanted to punch himself. _Why hadn't he checked the forecast?_

He held tight to her hand and brought her under a large, nearby willow tree.

"I'm _so _sorry!" Fabian started.

"It's fine..." Nina said, a small smile evident on her face.

_"What should we do now? Who knows when the rain will cease!" _Fabian thought feverishly. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. It may have been one of the most idiotic things ever, but he had to try.

"Nina?" he asked.

"Hm?" Nina looked a bit anxious, but curious at the same time. Fabian leaned in and kissed her. Without realizing it, his hands rested around her back, and she'd snaked her arms up around his neck.

_"Well that worked better than I thought..."_

Without warning, a large sum of water splattered down on their heads from an opening in the willow's covering.

They pulled apart, gasping and shaking their arms and hair to try and dispose of some of the water.

"I'm sorry," he laughed.

"Don't be," she smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>They ended up under that tree for an hour, but it was nothing to them. They sat together, hands clasped, at the trunk of the tree and watching the rain swirl down. Nina's head lay on Fabian's shoulder while Fabian used his other hand (well, finger) to trace little circle's onto the back of her hand with the pad of his index finger.<p>

This night had been more perfect than he ever could have wished for.

Ever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Um that was THE dumbest thing I've ever written. I apologize.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, even though this sucked...

Um...

For Americans: WILL YOU BE WATCHING HOUSE OF ANUBIS TONIGHT? I KNOW I WILL BE!

* * *

><p>Oh, if you have a Twitter, feel free to follow me! 1LovelyMorning :)<p>

Well, SIBUNA!

~One Lovely Morning


End file.
